Electrical connectors are known that are mountable to circuit boards and that have arrays of electrical contacts having post sections adapted to be inserted into through-holes of the circuit boards to establish electrical connections with circuits thereof by firmly engaging or being soldered to plating material on walls of the through-holes. Accessories are also known, such as board locks, to affix such connectors to the circuit boards.
Stackable connectors are also generally known that, when mounted to respective circuit boards, provide electrical interconnections from board to board in a stacked assembly of circuit boards in a parallel array. An example of one such stackable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,746, wherein post sections of contacts of a first connector extend through respective through-holes of a first circuit board to matingly engage with complementary socket contact sections of the contacts of the complementary connector mounted to a second circuit board, and so on, with each post section electrically connectable to a trace of the board through which it extends by being soldered to plating material in or peripherally around the through-hole.